


Give Me Permission

by RavenBlackwing



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Semi-Nudity, Smut, pagan camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is determined to catch Tuomas for a chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Permission

Title: Give Me Permission

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Don’t know, don’t own, making nothing but whoopee

Special Warnings: none

Beta: none, all mistakes are mine 

Cast: Tuomas and OFC

Summary: pagan camp, semi nudity, smut – what more do you need to know

Dedications: to whatever muse pounced me on this one

 

Give Me Permission

Mia sighed heavily as she watched her friend veer away and walk in the opposite direction. 

‘I don’t get it, why is he avoiding me?’

Marco stood behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist, resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

‘He is finding it more difficult than he thought.’

‘More difficult! Marco, he can barely look at me.’

His beard tickled her skin as he laughed softly.

‘I think Tuomas is just now realising what most of us have known for a while. You have always been more than simply a friend to him heila, he just didn’t know it. Now he does.’

He turned her to face him.

‘You need to speak to him kulta, get it sorted out.’

Mia snorted

‘How am I supposed to speak to him when he practically runs away the second he sees me?’

Marco pulled her into a hug

‘You leave that to me and Emppu, you go to your meditation workshop and we will come get you when we have him trapped.’

Mia smiled weakly but agreed. She had the feeling she’d need to be zenned for the chat with Tuomas.

Two hours later, Mia wandered out of the marquee. She felt totally relaxed, which was a good thing since she was snagged within seconds by Marco.

‘Hurry, Emppu has him distracted in the tent.’

‘Jeez Marco, what were you doing, lying in wait for me?’

He sniggered

‘Something like that. Now move woman.’

Mia moved, semi-reluctantly. She couldn’t bear her best friend avoiding her but she really wasn’t looking forward to confronting him about it. Soon enough they reached the camping area. Curses could be heard floating from the large tent the men were sharing for the week.

‘How, in the name of the gods, could you lose something in a tent Emppu? And where the hell did Marco go? I thought he was supposed to be helping.’

Tuomas sounded exasperated. Emppu sounded amused as he replied.

‘Maybe it slipped under the groundsheet and out of the tent, I’ll go check outside. Marco should be back soon.’

A shuffling took place before Emppu crawled out of the doorway. Seeing Marco arriving with Mia in tow he grinned and called back loudly.

‘Marco is back; perhaps you should check the storage area again.’

He brushed himself off as he stood. Marco shooed Mia towards the tent.

‘We’ll do the tent up behind you,’ he whispered, ‘makes it harder for him to make a break for it.’

He winked and made another shooing motion with his hands. Mia rolled her eyes at him and made her way into the tent. The muttering from the back covered the sound of the zip sliding closed. Mia watched the shift of muscle under Tuomas’ t-shirt as he hunted for whatever Emppu had allegedly lost, waiting for him to turn round and spot her. She jumped a little as he called out.

‘Emppu, is it out there?’

Tuomas turned from the storage area, annoyed he hadn’t received an answer.

‘Emppu. This is… Mia!’

He froze briefly as he saw her sitting calmly in front of the closed flap. His eyes flickered over her for a second before he turned to the side, facing away from her. He cleared his throat nervously.

‘Sorry, thought you were Emppu, or Marco. What are you doing here?’

Mia smiled softly, leaning forward slightly, trying to catch his gaze.

‘I didn’t think I needed a reason to come and see my friend. Especially since you’ve been avoiding me since we arrived. I just want to know what’s going on Tuomas.’

He turned his face further away from her, closing his eyes. He’d known this would happen but he wasn’t ready to explain himself, only the slight tone of hurt in her voice kept him from denying everything.

He tried anyway.

‘There’s nothing going on Mia.’

‘That is such bullshit. You’re my best friend, we’ve always been able to talk about things and you can’t even look at me. You can’t sit there and expect me to believe there’s nothing wrong.’

Mia moved closer to him, even in the dim light of the tent she could see every muscle in his back tense as he caught the sound.

‘Tuomas, talk to me. Is… is it because I’ve been going topless? I know we spoke about this when we talked about coming to the retreat and I know you said you’d be fine about it, but if it’s embarrassing you then I need to know.’

She wasn’t going to let this go, he swallowed hard, trying to get his thoughts in order. They had spoken about it. Her excitement at finding a pagan camp in Finland, she had invited him and then later also invited Emppu and Marco as company for him. 

She had wanted to share something close to her heart with him, someone she trusted and cared for, showing him her true self as it were. She had warned them she went topless at this sort of event and like a fool he’d thought he could handle it. 

The others had been fine after several hours of exposure, they saw her as a sister and once passed the initial embarrassment had gone back to that view. 

Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to move past the sight of her half naked. His breathing would hitch and he’d struggle to control the sudden need to touch and taste. He had let her down and now she was hurt because he… he saw her as a woman, a woman he wanted badly. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear Mia move even closer. He started as he felt her arms snake round his shoulders. She leaned against his back, voice soft by his ear.

‘Tuomas, please talk to me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, tell me what’s wrong.’

He patted her arms, desperately trying to ignore the bare breasts pressing into his back.

‘Mia, I’ve been trying to support you. I know what this means to you, it’s a freedom you don’t feel around many people. And I really am honoured that you felt you could be this comfortable with me.’ He sighed. ‘I’m just… I’m feeling things I have no right to feel and… I’m letting you down…’

He broke off, not knowing how to explain to her. He pulled away from her arms, moving towards the entrance of the tent, running from her yet again.

‘I’m sorry Mia, I have to go.’

Except this time she wasn’t going to let him. She’d had enough.

‘Think on Mr Holopainen. You’re going nowhere till we work this out.’

Mia caught his bare foot and pulled. Hard. Tuomas landed on his stomach with an oof, reflexively he rolled onto his back. Just in time to catch Mia round her waist as she climbed over him, pinning his legs down by sitting in his lap. Feeling bare skin he pulled his hands away as if burned, staring up at the roof of the tent.

She leaned over, meeting his eyes.

‘What do you mean you’ve let me down? You couldn’t ever do that.’

He blinked at her, scrubbed his face with his hands. Finally he met her gaze, refusing to look elsewhere.

‘Mia. We’re friends and you trusted me with all of this. I… every time I look at you… I’ve been disrespectful. I should have more control, shouldn’t feel this way.’

Mia stared at him. 

‘You’ve never let me down.’

She took hold of one of his hands, placing his palm flat against her waist. Cupping it with her own, she slowly started to slide it up her side. Tuomas’ eyes flickered.

‘What are you doing?’

She smiled. Moved his hand higher, bringing it up over her breast.

‘Giving you permission to touch me.’

She tightened her grip, causing his hand to squeeze her firmly, both of them moaning out on a sigh.

‘Mia?’ he asked pleadingly

She arched into his hand.

‘Touch me, I want you too.’

He bought his other hand up, pushing his fingers into her hair to bring her head down closer to his.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yes. Touch me.’

He raised his head, finding her lips with his. Nipping at her full bottom lip, asking her to open to him. She moaned deeply as she tasted him for the first time. Releasing her grip on his hand she slid both of hers under the hem of his t-shirt, stroking lightly across the muscled stomach.

Tuomas squeezed her fullness, feeling her nipple tighten against his palm. Breaking away from her mouth he groaned.

‘Gods, I need to feel more of you.’

Pushing one of her knees down, he rolled them over, settling himself between her thighs. Tugging at his t-shirt, Mia dragged it over his head, eager to feel his smooth chest against her, the heat of him causing chills to race across her skin.

Taking her mouth again, he ran his hands over her exposed skin, tweaking and pinching at her nipples, making her writhe beneath him.

Snaking his hand down her side he slowly bunched her skirt up round her hips, stroking her leg in the process.

Mia whined, ache building deep inside her. She needed to feel him, all of him. Grabbing his hand again she slid it over the fabric of her knickers, edging his fingers beneath the elastic, silently urging him on.

He reluctantly pulled away from her lips and gave her a brief, heated look before nipping along her jaw. His fingers continued the journey she had set him on, slowly sliding towards her heat. He groaned into her neck as he found her wet and swollen, ready for him.

He sunk his fingers into her, feeling her from the inside, his mouth slowly tracking across her collarbone. He wanted her to scream for him. He felt her hands grip his hair, holding him close. He wasn’t going anywhere now he had her permission.

 

Licking and sucking his way up the slope of her breast, he finally took a tight peak into the heat of his mouth. Pulling at it gently with his teeth. Mia choked out his name, hips bucking to meet his sliding fingers.

‘Tuomas. Oh Gods. Please’

He smiled against her skin, reached down and popped the buttons of his jeans. Pressing against her, letting her feel his hardness.

Raising her knees either side of him she used her feet to push the fabric from his hips, freeing him. 

He couldn’t move away from her, pushing the material between her legs to one side he slid home. Hissing as he felt her heat wrap round him. Mia mewled as he filled her, sending a shiver down his spine.

He held still, shaking as he tried to ignore the desperate clenching from her walls. Holding her hips down with his, resting his forehead against her neck, he waited until he had more control. Finally he moved, slowly pulling out before slamming home once more.

Mia wailed as she felt him move within her, the ache in her belly building with the friction. Her hips rose and fell, meeting every thrust, bringing him deeper into her.

Motion building, both moving closer to the explosion they could feel forming inside them. Breath mingling as they panted together, gazes locked. Striving for that peak they both needed.

Tuomas groaned as the coil tightened, he plunged harder, deeper, faster. He felt her constrict round him as she screamed his name. Falling over the precipice, taking him with her. He pressed close one last time, emptying everything he was deep inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, gasping for air, he pulled her close, relishing the fact he had permission to touch her once again. Thoughts of where his friends were giving way to a sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: No sodding idea where this came from. Wrote it in one night too which is a flipping miracle
> 
> Kulta = darling  
> Heila = sweetheart


End file.
